


Alternatives to Studying

by BadVVolfs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Allonswolf, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Impossible Wolf, Multi, implied sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVVolfs/pseuds/BadVVolfs
Summary: John Noble is constantly being kicked out of his dorm room due to his roommate, Jack Harkness, being a regular Casanova. Luckily, his friends Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald are more than willing to let him crash in their room. The only issue is, he has a crush… on both of them. And they’re dating each other. Oh dear.Written for polyshipping day April 2017 on tumblr





	

There was a knock on the door, and Rose had to admit, it took a certain amount of skill to make a simple knock sound so forlorn. She was unsurprised to find the person on the other side of the door was tall, thin, carrying a large physics book under one arm, had a backpack slung over one shoulder, and looked just the slightest bit put-out.

“Hi, Rose,” he sighed. “I got kicked out. Again.”

She shook her head with a smile and motioned for him to come into the room. “I should start chargin’ you for room and board.”

“Nah, just put his name on the door and be done with it,” Clara said, not even looking up from her book. As she was lounging on her bed, John dropped into her desk chair.

“Might as well,” he snorted, flipping his textbook open and thumbing through to find the right page. “Those randy idiots certainly take over my proper room often enough. Thanks again for letting me stay over.”

“What are friends for?” Rose shrugged, flashing him a wide grin as she settled back onto the bed next to Clara and opened up her laptop.

The two rightful occupants of the small dorm room quickly were absorbed in their work once more, but John was finding it difficult to refocus on his own assignment. He always did when he tried to study in their room.

Really, for his own sake, he should have gone somewhere else to crash, but it was habit by now to go up one floor and over to the girls’ hall, then down six doors, to Rose and Clara’s room. They always welcomed him in without question, even though he knew that his presence could only be getting in the way of their own relationship at times.

And that was the biggest issue, wasn’t it? Rose and Clara were both firmly not single, not available, off the market, as it were. They were dating, and were clearly very happy together, and John had never imagined falling for two people at once before, but now he had and they were only interested in each other.

He certainly never did anything halfway. Why go for one heartbreak when there was a ripe opportunity for two at once just sitting in front of him on the shitty dorm mattress?

It had just been so easy to fall for them, for both of them; Rose, all brightness and optimism and wide, tongue-touched grins, who could give some very impressive dressing-downs when the need arose (which he knew from first-hand experience, unfortunately), but always, without fail, just wanted to help. Clara, who was commanding and curious and always had some smart remark ready, passionate and loyal to a fault, and undoubtedly the boss, but didn’t lord it over anyone. He hadn’t even realized that he was hopelessly, helplessly gone for them until it was far too late to try and stop himself.

They were _together_ , they were _happy_ , Clara and Rose, the Brightness and the Flower - no room, no _need_  for John, for a gracious God, in there. They had plenty of grace without him.

He tried to turn his attention back to the physics text in front of him and ignore the tangled pairs of legs on the bed that he could just see in the corner of his eye.

While John struggled silently with his apparently hopeless love life, Rose and Clara were having a silent conversation; something that they had become quite adept at over the course of their relationship.

_We should say something_

Clara raised an eyebrow. _Now?_

_No time like the present_

_I thought we were gonna make this a beautiful seduction_

_It can still be that!_

_But, Rose, I had it all planned out! I was gonna buy candles!_

_We’re not allowed candles in the dorms anyways_

Well, she couldn’t argue that. _Do you really think now is the best time, though? He seems a bit upset to me._

_And when you’re upset, you love me distracting you from whatever has you upset._

Rose’s look was very pointed, and Clara swallowed quietly as she remembered past distraction techniques. _Well…_

_Look, the worst that happens is things get a bit awkward for a while, yeah? He wouldn’t up and completely abandon us, though._

_I wouldn’t allow it._

_I know you wouldn’t._ Rose grinned and nodded at John’s hunched shoulders. _Come on, we’ve been talking about this for months. Nothing’s going to ever happen if we do nothing BUT talk about it._

Clara rolled her eyes but nodded, conceding Rose’s point. She slipped a bookmark into her novel for English class and set it aside as Rose shut down her computer and set it carefully on the nightstand.

John looked up curiously as they came to stand on either side of him. “Ah, can I help you?”

“Yeah,” Rose grinned. “You can help us push the beds together.”

“I can - what?”

Clara shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, it’s a bit of a tight fit with just two people in one bed. We figure the best solution for three would be to push Rose and mine’s beds together.”

“Three?” he said - squeaked, really.

“Yes, John,” Rose laughed lightly. “Three.”

“Because, unless we’re very horribly mistaken, you fancy us,” Clara said, dropping a hand onto his shoulder even as Rose leaned down so her mouth was level with his ear.

“ _Both_  of us,” she murmured, and John felt his heart speed up considerably. “And d’you know what?”

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“We fancy you too,” Clara answered, moving her hand to run it through his hair.

“ _Both_  of us,” Rose repeated, and he could practically feel her smile. “So, what do you say, John? This is an invitation only party.”

He swallowed, turned so as to see them both, and had to swallow again at their eager expressions. “I,” he croaked, and stopped to clear his throat. “I, ah, I’d like to put in my RSVP, in that case.”

They shot him matching grins and he felt his own spread across his face in return.

No, John never did get much studying done when he stayed over with Rose and Clara. But at least he was doing something a lot more fun, now.


End file.
